Muse Swap
by Lubadub
Summary: Fanfiction writer seastarr08 wakes up to a birthday surprise in her bed.  Written for the "Let Them Eat Birthday Cake" writing challenge.


**A/N: So here's a quick little drabble I wrote as part of the "Let Them Eat Birthday Cake" challenge. Find out more about it here: http:/www(dot)thesookieverse(dot)com/2010/07/let-them-eat-birthday-cake-challenge(dot)html**

**A tradition started springing up to write little ficlets for author's birthdays, and well, July is jam packed with celebrations, mine included. Missus T and tvgirl decided to host a challenge instead, honoring all of us July babies at once. Happy birthday ladies!**

**This is especially dedicated to my fanfiction soulmate, seastarr08 aka Caroline, who has become one of my closest friends. It just so happens to be her birthday TOMORROW! **

**Beta'd by chiisai-kitty**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

As Caroline woke up on the morning of her birthday, she felt two warm bodies surrounding her. She knew immediately that neither was her loving hubs, but knew he wouldn't care. They carried the signature trademark of muses. The long, blond hair in her face was a dead giveaway to the muse at her front, but it was the person behind her she couldn't place. Slightly shorter than any of her Eric's, she tried to run down a list of the characters she enjoyed writing. Perhaps Alcide rose from the dead with another message for Dead At Sea Sookie? She'd ignore him for now, focusing on the sexy superhero to her front.

"Viking, I wasn't really feeling Better Man today. Come back tomorrow after I work on my original piece a little more."

"That's fine. I'm not the Viking, anyway. And you won't be working on your novel, just so you know."

She opened her eyes again, wiping the sleep out and trying to get them to focus.

"Sexpert? You want a little extra credit? When did you get new glasses?"

The gorgeous blond laughed and blushed. "I'm no sexpert. I mean, I've been a pretty fast study with Sookie leading the way and I'd like to think I'm pretty fantastic, but I'm no authority on all things sex."

A pair of hands on her shoulder urged her to roll over to face the other direction. When she did, she was face to face with the glowing green eyes and the bleached blond hair of Bones.

"If it's a partner with experience you want, luv, then you ought to be shagging me."

"Pirate Bones? Dead At Sea is done. Besides, you were only in like two or three chapters. What do you want?"

"Not Pirate Bones. Canon Bones. I belong to the lovely Kristen Elizabeth. And that bloke behind you is the Nerdstud from Studybuddies, hence the Elvis Costello glasses."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are other authors' muses in bed with me?"

"It's your birthday, pet. We're here as a surprise. We muses got together and felt that in honor of all the July birthdays, a little mix up was called for."

"Oh, good Lord."

Caroline jumped out of bed and ran to her laptop. She logged on to twitter and G-chat, hoping for some sort of explanation. The twitter feed was mostly silent, as if majority of the writers she followed had just disappeared. Scrolling through old tweets, one from ericizmine caught her eye.

_Pilot E and Co-Pilot Alcide are here. Being swept away for my birthday! _

Another from nycsnowbird had a similar theme.

_Dead Pan host benefit? All the spoof muses are here to help me celebrate my birthday! _

Kristen Elizabeth had one too!

_Agents Northman and Herveaux from the Shreveport FBI office are here to question me. I hope there's a cavity search involved._

Zhivago3had a surprise as well.

_I opened the door for my UPS delivery and instead of my usual driver, it was ERIC! Happy Birthday to me!_

Switching over to G-chat, she remember that both Lubadub and Lindsay K shared July birthdays, too. Just as she was about to message anyone for a clue as to what was going on, a chat box opened up on her screen from Lindsay.

"OMG, Caroline, thank you so much for lending me the Sexpert. He's been giving me a proper education all morning. And later, we're having a tea party with Ceci and Max! How cute is that?"

She turned around in her chair, where the borrowed muses gave her a simultaneous wave and sexy smiles. She shrugged, turned back around and wrote out a reply to Lindsay.

"You're very welcome. I've got your Nerdstud and Kristen Elizabeth's Canon Bones here with me. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't alone in all of this."

"Nope. But I'm signing off. Professor Sex says I'm ready for my next lesson."

As soon as she closed the box, another appeared, this time from Liz.

"CS, you'll never guess in a million years where I am."

"Are you home or still in Florida?"

"I don't think this is technically Florida anymore. I'm pretty sure we're far enough off the coast line to be in international waters."

"Who's we?"

"I'm on the Moonlight with The Northman and Pirate Bones! We're heading for some private island where they'll both ravage me all afternoon. This is so freakin awesome!"

"How are you online?"

"Well, the ravaging hasn't started yet."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sex-charged friend. "No, I mean technologically speaking, how are you online?"

"Oh! I dunno, I guess Northman installed a wifi router below deck. I'm not really asking questions here. Have you SEEN the two of them?"

She rolled her eyes again, hoping they wouldn't get stuck in her head. "Of course, I created them, remember?"

"Oh. Right. So who did you get?"

"Studybuddies Eric and Vampire Bones from Wife Swap."

"No fair! Does Nerdstud come complete with handcuffs?"

"Why are you talking about him as if he were a Ken doll?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

She turned around again, asking Eric if he brought his bondage gear with him. He brought a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Handcuffs."

"So jealous. But not to worry, these pirates have a full brig down there somewhere, they have to some sort of restraints we can play with. I'm really not feeling the beach. Don't want sand in uncomfortable places."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't worry about being gentle on my muses. Dead At Sea is long finished."

"I'll tweet ya later. We just docked and there's a whole lot of naked happening. Ciao. Happy Birthday!"

She logged off both sites, closing the laptop to try and figure out what to do with the two muses in her bed. Considering that she was ignoring them both for her digital family, they had taken to entertaining each other, with Bones giving Eric a few new ideas to try out. With over two hundred years of experience, he had plenty of expertise to share.

"So are you boys going to sit and chat, or are you going to help me celebrate properly? I think a slice of cake is in order."

**A/N2: Missed a reference? Here's a complete list of all the muses mentioned, as well as the Birthday girls!**

_**Lubadub**_** (7/16) – Terminal Attraction (**Pilot Eric and Co-Pilot Alcide**)**

_**ericizmine**_** (7/16) – Saints and Sinners/Life and Death/Alcide in Wonderland (**FBI Agents Northman and Herveaux**)**

_**nycsnowbird**_** (7/20) – Host of the Dead Pan Contest**

_**seastarr08**_** (7/21) – Dead At Sea (**The Northman, Alcide, Pirate Bones**), Better Man (**The Viking**), The Expert/Amateur (**Professor Eric aka The Sexpert, Max, and Ceci**)**

_**Zhivago3**_** (7/23) **

_**Kristin Elizabeth**_** (7/27) – Wife Swap/Heroes and Hitmen (**Canon Bones**)**

_**LindsayK**_** (7/30) – Studybuddies (**Nerdstud Eric**), Sign Here/Sign There (**UPS Eric**)**


End file.
